Never Give Up
Never Give Up is the second episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on March 25, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Hunter and Corona are on their way to Arachna Castle, the home of the Spider Riders. On the way, they must save a village being attacked by Invectids led by Grasshop of the Big Four. Plot Hunter Steele and Shadow don't seem to be getting along, and Spider Rider Corona is fed up with their childish behavior. So she decides to show Hunter a few tricks of the trade, such as de-morphing. She also explains that he will have to come with her to Arachna Castle. While on their travels, Corona explains much about the Inner World to Hunter, and after insulting Shadow, explains more about the Spiders. When it appears they will get to the castle soon, Corona receives a message from Venus telling them that a nearby village is under attack. Hunter insists that they go to help. Upon arriving you are introduced to Grasshop of the Big Four, who while a blowhard, has elected to give the local Humans a chance to defend themselves by fighting his one Invectid warriors in a duel. After failing to find a volunteer to fight his warrior, Grasshop picks one human at random to participate, but before the young man can be forced into battle, Hunter jumps in from out of no where to defend the innocent. Hunter and Grasshop exchange words, until Hunter reveals he's a Spider Rider. Upon showing his Manacle, Grasshop challenges him to the duel, which Hunter accepts. Grasshop summons The Coliseum, Hunter and Grasshop's warrior fight, Hunter attempts to activate it by yelling. Hunter then learns that the manacles do not work that way. After his failed attempt to morph he fights a losing battle with the warrior. All seems lost, but Shadow finally decides to step in and him welcomes himself into the fray. Shadow tells Hunter to activate the manacle the same way he did before, Hunter remembers and manages to transform. Hunter along with Shadow easily defeat the Invectid warrior, and all seems well. But Grasshop goes back on his word to leave the village if his warrior lost and launches an attack. Corona now teamed with Venus morphs in time to help Hunter. Corona and Hunter along with Venus and Shadow continue on to Arachna Castle as Corona attempts to explain the partnership between Hunter and Shadow to Venus. Trivia In the episode * Early on Hunter claims he defeated the big bug yesterday, but it had only been a few minutes since he fought it. * This episode marks the first time Hunter demorphs from his Spider Rider form. * Hunter does not initally know how to call upon his Spider Rider armor until the end of the episode. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Grasshop Quotes *"All I know is that this boy has a stolen Manacle, and no brains to speak of."- Shadow tells Corona what he knows about Hunter, which isn't much. *"There is nothing I hate more then to be kept waiting. I have an antenna appointment that I do not wanna miss."- Grasshop hates being late to his manicurist. *"Transform! Uh-oh! My manacle must need new batteries!"- Hunter tries to activate his Manacle, and nothing happens. *"I've never seen partners like this before." "It's complicated! Hunter's always jumps in without looking, and Shadow tends to hold a grudge, Hunter eats way to much, and never stops talking, and Shadow is so selfish, he never admits he's wrong. They can't stand each other! But they'll probably end up best friends." :—'Corona' tries to explain Hunter and Shadows relationship to Venus. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes